The FC/ECS project involves designing and implementing computer-based data acquisition, management and analysis systems for research oriented flow cytometry facilities. Efforts this fiscal year have included upgrading the NCI/DCBD/IB facility from a PDP-11/24 to a PDP-11/84 CPU and from the FSX-11M operating system to RSX-11M Plus, and installing a new data acquisition interface which significantly improves the quality of acquired data. During the year we have provided specialized maintenance and consultation on data system enhancements and upgrades to various other facilities at NIH and at associated government facilities. During this fiscal year, we began consulting with NIAID/LMI on the design and implementation of an institute-wide flow cytometry facility. This facility currently consists of two research grade flow cytometers serviced by a single PDP-11/84 data system running data analysis and archiving software developed in CSL.